


Heartbeat

by MomoMoon115



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Culinary Student Motomiya Daisuke, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, University Student Ichijouji Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Daisuke returns home to find Ken in a bit of a bind while trying to surprise Daisuke and navigate their new relationship.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic a churned out for the daiken discord server based on an old tumblr post I made.

Daisuke grinned as he walked into the kitchen to see Ken fumbling with whatever he was trying to cook in the kitchen. He turned to him with a whimper and a sade face as Daisuke chuckled. He set down his bag and picked up the fallen dishtowel. He got ice for the injury he was currently rubbing at. Ken had walked into the hanging pot above the stove. He turned off the stove to save whatever was boiling over before grabbing a chair and sitting Ken down at the counter. 

“What were you making?”

“Soup. I wanted to surprise you.” Ken muttered. 

Daisuke turned to him with a smile. “Let me finish up for you here.” 

Ken nodded as Daisuke kissed his cheek. He flushed as Daisuke pulled on one of his dopey aprons. He returned to chopping the vegetables as he finished the broth. 

“How have your classes been?” he asked through the rhythmic sound of chopping.

“Stressful,” Ken sighed, setting down the ice. 

Daisuke turned to him. 

“Don’t worry, we’ve already had that conversation. I don’t think I’m inferior.” Ken held up his hand. 

“I don’t think I’d be a very good boyfriend in I didn’t say it.” Daisuke winked. 

“I’m entirely grateful for all you do for me, Daisuke, really,” Ken replied. 

“I know and I thank you for the same, Ken.” Daisuke beamed. 

He finished chopping the vegetables and set the knife down. “Were you planning on just vegetable soup?” 

“Uh, I picked up some precooked chicken on the way home to make it go faster,” Ken said. He reached over the counter for a grocery bag. He handed it to Daisuke who took it with a grin. He snuck in a kiss as Ken playfully pushed him away.

Daisuke picked up another knife, washed his hands, and pulled out the chicken and chopped that into pieces as well. He added the vegetables to the soup. Carrots, potatoes, celery, etc all precut by Ken. He washed his hands before he joined Ken at the counter as the soup continued to boil.

“You want to watch a movie together?” Daisuke asked. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Ken agreed. 

“Are you okay?” I know our relationship is pretty new, but-” 

“I’m fine, Daisuke, it’s not you. I just. We’ve been friends for so long. Where do friends end and romance begin?” 

Daisuke chuckled. “It doesn’t have to be any different, Ken. I already supported you and you support me. We’ve been close since elementary school.” 

“Ah, thanks,” Ken flushed. “I just want to know if I’m doing this right.” 

Ken took Daisuke’s hands in his. They were warm thanks to the water he’d washed his hands with while Ken’s were cold. 

“Don’t worry so much about it,” Daisuke reassured. 

Ken nodded. He leaned in as Daisuke met him halfway for a chaste kiss. Ken pulled away with a soft smile. “Let’s eat?” 

Daisuke nodded as he stood up and grabbed two bowls. They ate in the living room, enjoying each other’s company, and telling each other about their day. 

“Yeah, and Kobaya practically screamed bloody murder.” Daisuke laughed loud and obnoxious as he set down his bowl. 

Ken joined him.” I don’t think you should guys should be pulling pranks in a fully stocked and utensiled kitchen.”

“All in good fun,” Daisuke coughed, throat dry from laughing. He picked up the remote. “Movie?” 

“Yeah,” They made themselves comfortable on the couch. 

Daisuke flipped through the channels landing on the title screen of some ridiculous action movie. They sat back, Ken leaning against the couch arm while Daisuke curled his feet onto the couch. He leaned against Ken’s shoulder, but then pulled back.

“Can I lay my head on your chest?” Daisuke blinked up at him. 

Ken looked down at him and shrugged with a nod. Daisuke wiggled on the couch for a few seconds to make himself comfortable before laying his head on Ken’s chest. Ken set his hand on Daisuke’s shoulder as they both focused on the movie. 

During the first commercial break, Daisuke felt Ken shift below him. He readjusted himself but settled back against him. Daisuke felt Ken shift under for the third time in a little over five minutes as the movie played on the television. He lifted his head from Ken’s chest. He sat up as his hand moved to pause the movie.

“Are you okay?” He murmured. “You’ve been fidgeting the whole time.”

Ken sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“If you don’t like it then you can tell me you know,” Daisuke said as he sat up fully. He turned to face Ken with a confused look. 

Ken stopped him with a shake of his head, hair getting in his face. “No, I actually like it a lot.”

Daisuke noticed Ken biting his bottom lip as he moved the hair from his face.

“It reminds me that I have you to ground me.” He said finally. 

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, I was just wondering about something.” 

“About what?” Daisuke asked softly. 

“I’ve practically known you forever, right? We only just got together a few weeks ago, but I already feel…” 

“Feel?” 

“Like I’m in love with you,” Ken admitted. 

Daisuke let out a shaky breath. “That’s good.” 

“Really?”

Daisuke nodded. “I’m glad we’re on the same page, but we always have been so I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

“I know,” Ken said as he pulled Daisuke closer. He set his head back on his chest. 

“I like listening to your heartbeat,” Daisuke said.

“How come?” Ken blinked down at him.

“It grounds me, too. It makes me calmer. It lets me think.” Daisuke whispered.

Ken’s hand gripped Daisuke’s shoulder tightly.

“Your heartbeat’s gotten faster,” Daisuke commented.

“Uh, sorry,” Ken said softly, not really knowing what to say.

Daisuke sat up once more. “Don’t be embarrassed, Ken.” He grabbed Ken’s hand and kissed his palm. He looked Ken straight in the eyes and set it against his own chest. “You make my heart beat fast, too.”


End file.
